Lo Que Realmente Importa
by ilyquinn
Summary: Siempre estás con tus amigos, en las buenas y en las malas, incluso, en las tonterías. Y no arriesgarías eso por nada del mundo.


**Un one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras hacía un programa en la clase de programación 2. ;D Oh sí, I'm back, baby! **

_**Este fic se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga.**_

**Una cosilla más, esto se sitúa en algún punto de la cuarta temporada, cuando Ángela y Bren estaban solteras. :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**.**

**Lo Que Realmente Importa**

**.**

La antropóloga Temperance Brennan se encontraba en su oficina, repasando como había llegado a ese punto que le disgustaba tanto. Hasta que oyó a alguien tocar a su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó. Ella simplemente asintió.

Su amiga se acercó. –Yo… he hecho un esquema de la posible trayectoria de la bala antes de impactar en el tórax de nuestro amigo amante de los perros.

-Bien, vamos a revisar los huesos para corroborarlo.- dijo, levantándose de su asiento.

-Bren. Sólo… siéntate un momento.- Ella ladeó la cabeza. –Por favor, será sólo un momento.

Brennan se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… no me gusta dejar las cosas en el aire, mucho menos si es mi culpa.

-¿Tenemos que discutir esto ahora?- le preguntó.

-¡Sí! Debemos, porque puedo sentir que estás echando rayos aunque no lo demuestres.

-Es imposible que un ser humanos eche rayos…

-Bren, sabes de lo que hablo.- le interrumpió.

-Quizás, pero no entiendo mucho la parte de echar rayos. ¿Significa que parezco molesta?

Ángela lanzó un suspiro de frustración. –Exacto, estás molesta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Ves! ¡Lo sabía! Bren, siento haber salido con Trevor sin preguntarte antes, sé que se estaban viendo, en serio, lo siento.

-Oh, ¿Piensas que es eso lo que me molesta?- preguntó con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Acaso no es eso?

La antropóloga luchó por contener una sonrisa, la situación le parecía bastante tonta. –Debo admitir que han dicho que eso debería molestarme. Pero en realidad no le encuentro sentido.- replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, normalmente las personas se molestan por eso.

-También me han dicho eso, que prácticamente me lo robaste. Pero encuentro eso altamente ilógico porque él no me pertenecía, por tanto, no pudiste robármelo.- dijo con mejor tono de antropóloga cuando declara un hecho irrefutable. –además, si eso me hubiera molestado, lo habría expresado.

Ángela asintió.

-Ahora, con eso aclarado. ¿Podríamos volver a trabajar?- dijo, levantándose de su asiento nuevamente. Caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡No, espera! Quiero saber si estamos bien.

-Ange.- suspiró. -Para que lo sepas, no arriesgaría nuestra amistad por una tontería.- agregó con una sonrisa. –He oído un dicho popular que aplica muy bien para nuestra situación: "Los parejas van y vienen, pero los amigos son para siempre."

Y esta vez fue el turno de la artista para sonreír.

-Eso fue, lo mejor que una amiga me ha dicho en mi vida.- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y antes de que Brennan pudiera verlo venir, se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Siento haber dudado de ti. ¿Me perdonas?

Brennan asintió. –Claro. Debí aclarar las cosas en vez de ignorarlas, ambas tenemos la culpa.

-Espera, ¿y por qué estabas molesta?

-No estaba molesta, al menos no contigo.- comentó, pero luego se arrepintió de las últimas cuatro palabras. Ángela deshizo el abrazo para estar frente a frente.

-¿No? ¿Entonces? ¿Con quién?

-No creo en la psicología,- agregó rápidamente. –pero creo que estaba enfadada por conmigo misma, por haber escuchado todos esos comentarios y no haberte defendido en su debido tiempo.

-Bren, cariño.- dijo Ángela, conmovida.

-Creo que ambas hemos metido nuestras extremidades inferiores últimamente.

Ángela lanzó una pequeña carcajada. –Es la pata, Bren. Hemos metido la pata.

-Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, los humanos no tenemos patas.

La artista sonrió y comenzó a caminar para salir de la oficina. –Me alegra saber que tengo una amiga siempre estará de mi lado, incluso cuando todos tengan algo malo que decir.

-Yo también encuentro agradable que te haga feliz saberlo.- dijo ella, siguiéndola hacia la plataforma. –Ahora, volviendo a los huesos. Me gustaría definir el punto de salida de la bala…

Ella no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos, esa era su mejor amiga, adicta al trabajo, la mejor en su campo, no cabía duda que lo era gracias a que cada acción que realizaba la hacía de corazón.

-Ah, Booth, espero que no la dejes ir.- musitó para sí, pensando en la situación de sus compañeros.

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó Brennan confundida.

-¿Qué? No, sólo hablaba al aire. Y antes de que digas que es imposible, es una expresión.- la antropóloga asintió mientras Ángela sonreía, podría ser la amiga más difícil tuviera, pero eso era lo que realmente importaba, eran amigas, más que eso, eran hermanas.

.

.

**Fin**

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben, comentarios buenos o críticas son recibidas. **

**Dejen un review y obtendrán una galleta gratis. :D**


End file.
